Battle Android Trooper (B.A.T.)
There is nothing more fearful than to have to face even one of Cobra's Battle Android Troopers. Though not particularly built for endurance, B.A.T.s can still take tremendous amount of damage and continue fighting. They serve nothing more than cannon fodder. As long as their trigger finger is in contact with gun (or their weapons-based end effectors still have ammunition), they'll do as they were designed until absolutely nothing is left but scrap. B.A.T.s can be manufactured cheaply, quickly, and en masse. To ensure their inexpensiveness, they aren't equipped with very sophisticated logic circuits. As a result, they react poorly to changes in battlefield conditions and have a potential to mow down foes and allies alike. Do to their inability to identify targets as friendly or hostile, they are not used in conjunction with normal Cobra troops. Cobra deploys B.A.T.s when their side is losing. They would also use the threat of B.A.T. deployment to keep demoralized troops from fleeing. On their own, they would move forward aimlessly until they spot a target — a moving heat signature — and they will attack it until it stops moving. They can be controlled remotely, but this leaves the units open to enemy disruption or control, so it is rarely done. When controlled, they can be given basic movement or targeting orders. Later models are a little more autonomous and can perform more sophisticated actions. Types of B.A.T.s * Mark-0 B.A.T.: The prototype of the Battle Android Trooper had two glowing red-dots for eyes, a vent for a mouthpiece, and an antenna an the top of its helmet. They have been fitted with standard "blueshirt" uniforms, but with a slightly different helmet. They are programed to operate as basic infantrymen. Much like the MkI, they have simple programming, and are full of design flaws. Unlike the MkI, they have no back-mounted motor or detachable weapon-arms. * Mark-0 B.A.D.: This variant of the Mk0 B.A.T. — called Battle Android Driver — was fitted with a H.I.S.S. Driver suit, and have been programed to operate vehicles and vehicle-mounted weapons. Beyond their programming package and better armor protection, they have the same frame and hardware as the Mk0 B.A.T. * Mark-I : The MkI is the most basic (and iconic) model. They are so simple, they are programed to move forward and shoot anything that moves. They have three forward gears, no reverse option, and can be recharged from an ordinary household electrical outlet. Weight considerations in the servos and gears limit the amount of armor these robots can carry, so when hit from behind they will burst into flames. Their arms are designed with modular weapons-mounts. Weapons can include a claw-hand, flamethrower and some sort of energy projector. They use a backpack that holds an electrical generator with spare batteries for additional operating time, and an external storage mounting for three arm-weapons. With orders by remote-control, they are able to discharge and replace their weapon-arm if one normal hand is free, but the discharged arm (plus any item the free hand was holding) is discarded. * Mark-II version 1: Although upgraded in weapon systems, the MkIIv1 have been severely downgraded in logic and memory components, which have been deemed unnecessary for when is now a "machine gun with legs." The right arm can be replaced with modular missile launcher capable of firing a wide assortment of ordnance. * Mark-II version 2 "Inferno": Although called an "advanced" version, the MkIIv2 had its IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) downgraded to fit more aggressive programing. As such, they will shoot down other B.A.T.s to get to their target. They are called "Inferos" by Cobra and "those flaming tin cans" by the G.I.Joe team because in battle, they glow red -- to the point of combustion -- do to high heat output. This is do to their electronic systems getting over-taxed, but orders form the higher-ups had the coolant omitted so their glow would demoralize their enemies. Unfortunately, this is a wasteful tactic as it makes them harder to re-service. After a battle, they are usually too hot to be carried off or transported until they cool down. * Mark-II version 3.1: The new improved version contains a chip pirated from a popular video game, with allows for better target locking and accuracy. This model is a "fire and forget" weapon, in that once that it is activated and pointed at the enemy, it will relentlessly seek targets until it its destroyed or runs out of power. A glitch in the visual IFF module causes all late model 3s to mistakenly classify Shipwreck as a top priority target. (Techno-Vipers suspect that the IFF is being confused by his tattoos) * Mark-II version 3.2: The MkIIv3.2 is capable of changing its own arm modules, making it more versatile and dangerous. In "stand-by" mode, it can lay in wait under minimum power until its proximity sensors trigger it into action. Many of the bugs that plagued the older models have been corrected in this model, most notably a much-improved IFF transponder to cut-down the "friendly-fire" accidents to an acceptable percentage. However, the technological improvements meant higher power requirements and higher coolant use, thus newer models tend to leave puddles of green anti-freeze. * Mark-II version 4.0: The MkIIv4 is an all-around improvement to all other models before it - it can rightfully be classed as a "MkIV" B.A.T. Its not just a better combatant — being faster, tougher and better armed — but its more economically efficient — being cheaper to produce, more energy-efficient and easier to maintain. But for all its improvement, the v4 is still as mindless as the models that came before it... Its just a little smarter. * Mark-II version 5.0: This model is smart enough to operate as a basic Cobra infantryman, but better armored and equipped. Like the MkIIv4 before it, this model can rightfully be classed as a "MkV" B.A.T. They are equipped with rocket-packs, and are armed with arm-mounted rocket launchers with self-guided "smart" missiles. Most dangerous of all is its auto-repair system. When damaged, it can repair itself or "merge" with weapons or electronic systems. If its is blown apart, their separate parts can rejoin into monstrous new form to continue to battle. Its only known weakness is the core possessing node that regulates the regeneration systems is mounted in the head: destroy this, and the unit cannot regenerate, reform, or absorb devices. The most effective way to takeout a v5 in one shot is to blast it to atoms with a strong anti-tank weapon. * Mark-III B.A.A.T. (Battle Armored Android Trooper): This model was built on MkIIv1 technology, so is still primitive in comparison to most of the other models. This model is heavily armored and can operate in high-pressure environments (deep sea) or in the vacuum of space. The limited space and deep sea operations did not afford much opportunity to improve upon the MkIII class. Gallery BAT.jpg Early_BAT_Trooper.jpg Early_BAT_Drivers.jpg Cobra_BAT_(Sigma_6)_03.jpg